Painful Delivery
by TheCupcakeViking
Summary: Hidan liked to belive he could handle and love pretty much any and all pain, but hearing her scream like that, was just to much. Hidan & Sakura one-shot with minor Deidara & OC on the sidelines. Rated T because of four "bad words". Don't ask me about the title ...


**Hello there darlings. **

**I made this a small one-shot about Hidan and Sakura and yes, I know Hidan is a little OOC but given the circumstances, I would say that it's understandable. I have no ideai if I should put this as an T or what, since there is only FOUR swearing words (I know, I know, unbelievable). Overall I'm quite satisfied about this story so yeah, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, Akatsuki wouldn't be dead, or Haku or Zabuza or any on the cool people ... **

* * *

><p>The painful screams from the pinkette reached Hidan's ears and he grunted as he squeezed the hand he was holding more tightly. He closed his violet eyes as one more scream was torn from the throat of the female. Beads of sweat had gathered on his forehead and he could literally feel the pinkette's pain coursing through his own body. He opened his eyes again but couldn't help but squeeze the hand more when another scream was heard.<p>

"Hidan …" his name was left flying around in the air as he squeezed the hand one more time and made a disapproving noise when the hand was jerked away from his grasp.

He turned his head to glare at the blonde Iwa-nin sitting beside him. The blonde bomber met his hard glare head on and then raised an eyebrow at him in a questioning way. Hidan snarled and turned away from the blonde with a frown on his face and he shuddered when another scream pinned his ears.

"Hidan, are you –" Deidara started but was cut off when Hidan tried to hit his face and he was forced to duck and move away from the immortal priest.

The bomber watched said man as another scream came and he shuddered again. Deidara knew that Hidan had slowly changed when he met the pinkette the first time and he was still changing but this was seriously weird. The immortal male loved pain and was quite the sadist when it came to others being in pain or inflicting pain on others so seeing him like this when someone was in pain was out right creepy. But then again, if it had been his woman lying in the other room screaming like she was being ripped apart then he would most likely react the same way.

"She'll be fine." He said in an effort to try and comfort his fellow Akatsuki-member but the fact that it was _Hidan _he was trying to comfort made it all weird and awkward for him.

Hidan stared at him and as the seconds passed Deidara tensed as he readied himself for any attack the other man would direct at him but as if the day couldn't get any weirder, Hidan dipped his head and patted the floor beside him as an invitation for Deidara to come and sit. Understandably, Deidara hesitated at the kindness Hidan was showing him and with much doubt he did as Hidan wanted and sat down beside him, a little farther away than he needed too but unlike the albino by his side, he wasn't immortal and his taijutsu was downright saddening compared to many of the other members, so if it came to a fight he would be at an big disadvantage since Konan and Leader-sama would have his head if he threw bombs around him inside their hideout.

"It's fucked up, seriously." Hidan suddenly said and Deidara turned his head to look at the male. "I fucking love pain and still I'm going fucking insane at the thought of her _being _in pain."

"You love her." Deidara said matter-of-factly and tensed as the male beside him tensed too.

Even though Hidan and Sakura had been a couple for a year and a half, the jashinist still wasn't comfortable enough with the word love, to throw it around him and if anyone but Sakura and a few of the other females tried to start a conversation about anything related to love, he tended to lash out at the offending person without any warning whatsoever.

"It's normal to be distressed when someone you love is in pain and you can't do anything to help your beloved." Deidara continued, knowing that he was challenging his lucky stars by throwing such a sensitive topic in Hidan's face but if it could somehow help him to relax just a little, it was worth a try.

"I didn't intend to love her when I saw her the first time." Hidan said and Deidara's one visible eye widened at the lack of swearing from the immortal's mouth.

Yup, he was defiantly not feeling comfortable about Sakura being in pain and all.

"Love has a way to fuck up one's life in the most unexpected way." Deidara muttered and a pair of mismatched eyes popped up inside his head.

Hidan didn't answer and so the two men just sat there on the floor, leaning against the walls behind them, one offering silent support and the other gladly accepting the support he was been offering. The suddenly the door opened and the the blue haired member of Akatsuki stepped out, another female with black hair following closely. The two men were on their feet in the blink of an eye and the two females shared a tired, but happy look.

"Arigatō for helping Nanami-chan. Go and get some sleep." Konan said and the young woman beside her nodded and walked over to grab Deidara's hand.

She looked at Hidan and then released Deidara and giving Hidan a quick hug.

"Congratulations on your new title, Hidan-san." Nanami said and then turned to Deidara again, the bomber dipping his head towards Hidan before disappearing down the hallway with Nanami.

"Hidan, Sakura-chan is ready for you to see her. Just remember that she is very tired at the moment." Konan said and Hidan hurried past her, muttering a quick arigatō as he passed the older woman.

Inside the room Sakura had made to her medical room, he was met with the sight of an exhausted-looking Sakura lying in one of the hospital beds with closed eyes. He could smell blood in the air and he bowed down to kiss the young pinkette on her forehead. She cracked an emerald orb open and sent him a tired smile.

"Congratulations on your new title, Hidan." She said and repeated Nanami's words from when she had hugged him.

Hidan wiped her pale pink locks away from her face and smiled softly at her. He lifted his head and looked over at the three cribs at the other side of the bed where his three daughters were sleeping peacefully.

"Two of them look exactly like you." Sakura told him and smiled when Hidan moved around the bed and stared down at his newborn daughters.

He looked at her over his shoulder at the pinkette and then turned his gaze down to his daughters once again. The corners of his mouth moved upwards into a smile as he saw two of the girls had fine tufts of silver hair and the third one had pink hair after her mother.

"They're … beautiful." He said with a voice thick of emotions and looked over his shoulder at Sakura once more. "Like their mother." He added with a loving smile directed at her that made her blush.

He was suddenly overwhelmed by the whole situation and he walked over to Sakura and stared down at her. Even though he didn't say anything, Sakura knew what he wanted to say. As the emotions became too much for him, he bowed down and kissed her hard on the lips. When he pulled back, she saw everything he wanted to say but couldn't find the words to express himself with and she smiled.

"Aishiteimasu, Hidan." She said with a soft smile and loving eyes.

Hidan looked over at the three infants and after he gently stroked each of their chins with his finger, he turned to Sakura and nudged her over to the other side of the bed so he could climb in beside her. When he finally felt comfortable enough, he reached out to Sakura and gently placed her with her head resting on his chest. Without any word uttered between the two of them, Sakura soon fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When he was sure the pinkette was fast asleep, he touched her cheek lightly.

"Aishiteimasu, Sakura." he whispered and placed a kiss on top of her head.

Looking over at the three infants he smiled affectionately and leaned his head against the pillow. Stealing one last look at his daughters he swore then and there, that if anyone would hurt his family, he would make sure they suffered a long and very painful death. Exhaling, he soon felt his eyelids drop and not long after he too was sleeping.

* * *

><p>Deidara looked at the woman sleeping beside him. Her silky black hair was spread around her head like a dark halo and he caressed her cheek affectionately. Then, with a frown, he withdrew his hand from her and glanced down at her stomach. Sakura had sounded like she was experiencing the worst kind of pain that could come upon you and seeing Hidan's reaction, he decided that he would defiantly not let Nanami through that kind of pain. His frown deepened. He knew that Nanami wanted kids but after hearing Sakura screaming in pain and experiencing the already bad-tempered pinkette being controlled by her hormones for nine months, he didn't want to experience Nanami like that.<p>

Nope. If his tenshi wanted children, he would happily go outside and find some orphaned kid and give the kid to Nanami. Deidara slowly got up from bed and grabbed his sketchbook and a pencil and then turned to Nanami as he put the pencil down to the paper and started drawing another picture of the young sleeping woman.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? :D It's okay? Bad? Good? What?<strong>

**One last thing, I LOVE reviews so please, my lovely darlings, give me a review, sweeties. :D**


End file.
